Silver and Sand
by Rawberry
Summary: Riku saves Sora's life after he was attacked by a shark, and love rises to the surface. What was just a little fun and a late night visit turns into something more serious. RikuSora, SquallCloud, yaoi, abuse, LEMON, WAFF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. This is a fanfic that I started in 2006. If I have readers, I will probably continue it. I'll upload what I have at a steady pace.

This story is mainly RikuxSora with some Squall/LeonxCloud involved. Let me know what you think :)

Summary: Riku saves Sora's life after he was attacked by a shark. Consequently, their love rises to the surface. What was just a little fun and a late night visit turns into something more serious. RikuSora, SquallCloud, yaoi, abuse, LEMON, WAFF

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and Sand<strong>

_Chapter One - My Savior_

Riku crawled out of bed, smacking his hand on the alarm clock to silence it. Whining, he trudged across his room to a tall dresser, and pulled out boxers, a navy blue tank top, and some swimming trunks. With a yawn, the boy opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside, his eyes being met by a messy floor and toothpaste on the mirror. 'Today is the first day of summer vacation,' a thought snapped in his mind, which woke him up happily. He smiled, and changed into his day clothes. He then brushed his teeth, pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail, grabbed a bag and left.

"Soooraaa!" Riku called as he ran into his best friend's room to wake him up, "Get up, get up!"

"Nyaaahhh..." Sora groaned and turned over, "No school for me, thanks, Riku..."

Riku smiled, and jabbed Sora in the lower back, "It's summer now, you dork," he teased.

The brunette's eyes flashed open, and he flipped out of bed, "Yes! Finally summer!"

He pushed Riku out of the room, and gave him a bagel that he found in his bathroom, "Here, eat, while I change!"

Riku just looked at the bagel, and sniffed it. 'My god!' Riku thought, disgusted, 'I gave him this two weeks ago!'

He dumped the bagel in the trash, and sat on the couch in the living room. Riku's eyes scanned the room, admiring the pictures of Sora with his family, all together. This saddened him a bit, Riku had been living with Squall since age 7, when his parents disappeared. He had known them long enough to miss them, but he still had few memories.

Sora burst into the room wearing orange swimming trunks, a blue and white shirt, and flip flops. "So, Riku," he beamed, "what are we gonna do on the first day of summer?"

The smaller boy did a little dance when Riku suggested that they meet with Kairi and go surfing. "Sounds like fun, come on!"

Sora grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the house, heading toward Kairi's. Sora pounded on her door, "Kairiiiii! Come on, let's go surf!"

He opened the door and saw the red headed girl with a blanket around her shoulders. Her voice cracked, "Sorry guys, I have the flu, can't go."

"Aw darn," Sora said, giving the small girl a hug, "It won't be as much fun without you!"

"Ah, well you guys go on," Kairi coughed, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sora gave a sympathetic smile, "Feel better soon, Kai."

Riku waved and then the two were off again, this time to the shed where they kept their surf boards. "Wow, we haven't surfed in forever, huh Riku?" Sora turned to him as they opened the shed's old door.

"Nope," he replied, grabbing a long, dark green and white swirled board, and handing Sora his red one with yellow and gold stars.

Sora snatched up his board and zoomed down to the water. "C'mon, Riku, you slow-poke!" He called back joyfully.

Sora waded quickly out to as far as he could, then climbed onto his board. Riku soon followed after him. The two boys paddled toward each other, and Riku challenged Sora, "Hey, I bet you can't surf any wave I say."

"You're on!" the brunette laughed, and they waited for Riku to name the wave."There! That one!" The silver-haired young man pointed at a sizable wave, coming in fast.

"Gotcha," Sora called as he paddled away. He got up as close as he could, and then stood, and began riding the now huge wave. "Hahaha! Check me out Riku!" Sora yelled back, flashing a cheesy 'kowabunga' hand signal to him. Riku laughed back, and watched his friend surf back in.

But suddenly, Sora got sucked down into the water. He was never the best surfer, but something about his fall made it not an accident. Riku became instantly active. He jumped off his board into the water, and swam directly toward he saw Sora go under. He looked, the water was clear, but he couldn't see far. He brought his head above the water, and saw him. About fifty feet away, floating face-down in the water. Riku paddled as fast as he could, and finally reached him. "Sora!" he shouted, but there was no response.

As the silver haired boy began swimming back with his friend in his arms, he noticed his left leg was bloodied. This made Riku swim faster, in fear for his best friend's life. When they reached the sand, Riku began trying to wake Sora up. He did everything he had learned in CPR class. "Come on, come on..." he thought out loud, before giving a couple more breaths.

Sora sputtered up some water, and his eyes began leaking tears. Riku turned him on his side, in case he were to vomit, and then said to him, "Sora, my god, are you okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, he picked the boy up and ran back to his house. He pushed through the door and into his room, setting Sora on the bed. He ran into his bathroom to get some towels. "Riku," Sora said to him, and coughed, "my leg hurts so bad."

Riku was busy finding the peroxide when he heard this, "Hold on!" he replied, "Don't worry, I'm going to fix you!"

Sora smiled, but only momentarily, as he winced from the pain. Riku returned, and put a towel under Sora's bleeding calf. It was now he realized he couldn't fix Sora's leg all by himself. "Just hold on a sec, okay Sora?"

Sora nodded, and Riku ran off to get Squall, who was rather good with emergent matters.

"SQUALL!" Riku screamed through his house looking for the brunette.

"In here!" Squall yelled back, not paying attention. He was too sucked into playing Final Fantasy X-2, "Yes, Rikku, you change your dressphere..." he said to himself, pervertedly.

Riku burst through the door, startling Squall out of his video game induced fantasy. "What the hell, man?" the brunette questioned.

Riku replied by dragging Squall away from the screen and down the hall to his room. "Help me," he said, breathing heavily.

"Okay then," Squall said calmly, and grabbed a chair, sitting next to Sora's wound.

He began inspecting it, after he put some gloves on, and figured out it was a shark bite. "Sharks?" Riku said, confused, "This close inland?"

"Well it is their breeding season," Squall stated matter-of-factly, while poking around the wound.

Riku looked at his best friend, who was staring up at him, with a grimace. The silver haired hero took Sora's hand, and let him squeeze it. "He's gonna be fine, right?" Riku asked, concerned.

"He has to stay off it for a few days, since I'm giving him stitches."

"What!" Riku said, shocked, "Why don't we just take him to the hospital? It'd be safer, thats for sure!"

Squall smirked, "Aw, hush up. Sora's parents know I'm good with these things, they'll be cool."

'That's not what I meant...' Riku thought to himself, turning back to his friend, who was drifting off to sleep.

'How can he sleep at a time like this? Oh well, he's adorable when he's sleeping... AHH! What am I saying?'

"You okay, Ri?" Squall gave him a strange look, "It looks like your about to throw up."

Riku looked back over, "Sorry, just thinking."

Squall gave a small chuckle and said, "Whatever," and turned back to stitching.

When he was done 20 minutes later, Squall wrapped his leg in a bandage, and left the room to call Sora's parents. Riku got the boy some painkillers, and came back, trying to wake him up. "Sora, hey, Sora, wake up man," Riku shook the boy gently, until his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hey Riku, Uhm, why am I wet and in your bed?" Sora cutely asked.

Riku laughed a little, and told Sora to undress while he told him what'd happened. Sora stripped off his wet swimming trunks and sat with a towel on his lap. Riku was staring at his young friend's body, not paying attention to what he was saying. "Uh, Riku, I don't think you want my bare ass on your bed, so you may wanna find some clothes for me soon." Sora laughed.

Riku snapped to attention, "Hum, what is it?" he asked, dumbfoundedly.

Sora laughed again, "Clothes?" he replied.

"Right!" Riku blushed and turned back to his dresser, pulling out some boxers, a shirt, and pants.

He gave them to Sora, and turned around. Sora managed to get on his shirt fine, and struggled with his boxers, but really couldn't get pants on by himself. "Err.. Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku replied without turning around.

"I need some help," Sora laughed.

Riku blushed again, and walked over to his friend to help him out. He felt like some sort of babysitter, but at the same time, it felt somewhat sexy. He let Sora lean on him as he pulled his pants up and zippered them. Sora's arm stayed draped around Riku for a bit, until Riku realized that the younger boy was poking him in the ribs and saying, "Hey, I'll go sit in the living room while you change the sheets, okay?"

Riku nodded, and began helping Sora out of the room. It didn't take long for them to realize that Sora had more trouble walking that expected, since his right ankle was bruised. So, Riku had no choice but to carry him. When they reached the couch, the silver haired teen placed Sora gently onto the couch, and put a pillow behind his head. He handed him the remote, and smiled, "Watch some tv, I'm going to clean my room a bit, too, okay?"

Sora stuck out his tongue, "Okay, you dork," he laughed.

Riku laughed as well, and then turned to go back to his room.

While he was pulling wet sheets off the bed, Squall floated in, telling him that Sora's parents were going to stop by, but had to leave to visit Sora's aunt, who was having a court case for the next few days. For some reason, Riku's eyes perked up, and a smile was apparent on his face. Squall laughed at him and said, "Don't get too excited, lover-boy!" and ran off.

Riku called back out the door, "Don't say perverted things like that!"

He turned back to his room, with a guilty blush across his face, and thought, 'I can't possibly like him... He's a guy!'

He shook the feeling and started putting new sheets on the bed. They were his 'good' sheets, dark blue, satiny ones. 'Why am I putting nice sheets on?' he questioned himself, but not stopping. 'Sora loves this color,' he silently answered. His mind thrashed about, screaming at conscious Riku to put the normal sheets on, but there was no outer response. Riku just focused on cleaning his room now, and how it'd be better to help Sora get around. He went to his bathroom, and did the same. After he threw the last towel in the dirty clothes hamper, he went back out to Sora, who was giggling watching cartoons on the couch.

"Hey, it's all done now," he smiled, "do you want me to get you some clothes from your house? Your parents left a key."

Sora smiled, "That'd be cool, thanks Riku!" The brunette signaled for Riku to come closer, and put his arms around the silver haired boy, hugging him closely. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's back, and breathed in his scent. Sora whispered, "Thank you a thousand times for saving my life." He gently kissed Riku on the cheek, and pulled back. Their eyes met, and Riku felt like this was right.

Riku pulled his eyes away, and felt his stomach ache. Inner Riku cringed, "My god, you are such a gay boy, Riku! Get your hands off of him!"

Riku tore away, grabbed the keys, and ran out the door, leaving Sora with a frown on his face. Riku's pace was hindered by the soft sand below him, which seemed to suck him in with every step. He felt hot tears run down his face, and it was getting to be sundown. He stopped under a palm tree, and slid down it, til he hit the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest, and rocked himself. He shuddered, 'Am I gay or not? I just want to know, is it okay for me to love him?'

Riku stopped rocking after about ten minutes. It was dark now, and getting cold. He stood up, and walked over to Sora's house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. That same smell as the morning hit him. It was a mix of something floral, and baking. So many memories for the two boys were in this house. He walked to Sora's room, and over to his closet, pulling clothes from the shelves and hangers. He had so many brightly colored teeshirts, and he was so happy all the time. Riku, on the other hand, never seemed as happy as Sora, and was often quiet. "I wish I were more like him," he thought out loud.

Riku picked up a pair of his shoes, and walked out of his room. His eyes caught a picture frame with a small, but cute picture of himself and Sora, before the first battle. Riku's arm was draped around Sora, who held tightly onto Riku's middle, beaming. Riku smiled, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

'I think I want to tell him,' Riku pondered, 'I just want to confide everything in him, and hold him forever.' Inner Riku tried to surface, rageful and harsh, but was pushed back by every other thought in his mind, all revolving around Sora.

Riku opened the door, but didn't see Sora on the couch where he had left him. He looked in his room, and saw the boy had fallen asleep on his bed. 'How did he get there?' Riku questioned.

Nevertheless, Riku set the clothes on top of his dresser, and stripped to his boxers. It wasn't even nine, but he thought that he deserved some extra rest. Luckily, Sora had kept to one side of the bed, so that Riku didn't have to move him. The silver-haired teen crawled under the sheets, and lay turned on his side, facing Sora.

He watched his best friend sleep, his soft brown locks falling in his face. His lips were slightly parted, and just the tiniest bit of drool was at the corner of his mouth, making him look adorable, yet still human. Riku couldn't resist, he put his hand up and caressed the side of Sora's face. "Rikuuu" Sora mumbled, and Riku pulled his hand back, afraid to wake him up.

Surprisingly, Sora snuggled up closer to Riku, and buried his face in his chest. Riku froze up, 'My god, he's so cute... Act cool.'

Riku relaxed his muscles, and wrapped an arm around Sora. Sora's hand rose up to Riku's neck, and rested there. The silver haired boy thought he was blushing so madly he must've been glowing. 'I've never been one to be embarrassed, but Sora changes this all,' he thought.

Riku quickly drifted to sleep with Sora in his arms, and woke up the next morning by his friend poking him in the chest. "Riku... Riku, wake up, I have to go to the bathroom," he said, trying his best to sweetly wake him up.

"Ehhh?" Riku's eyes fluttered open, and it hit him that he was very close to Sora. He instinctively pulled away, "What is it?" he asked, flustered.

"I gotta go pee," Sora laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are lovely things! :)

-Rawberry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Slight lemons here

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2- Just a Little Kiss<strong>

"I gotta go pee," Sora laughed.

Riku laughed nervously, "Okay, then. How are your legs feeling?"

"Well, my sprained one feels better," Sora said. To tell the truth, both legs still hurt like a mother.

Riku helped Sora out of bed, and hobbled him over to the bathroom. He flipped on the light, and helped Sora balance on him in front of the toilet. "I won't look, don't worry," he laughed.

Sora was a bit self-conscious about Riku being able to see his goods, but shook it off and just did the job at hand. When he was done, Riku helped him to the sink, so Sora could wash his hands and brush his teeth, and then back to bed. He sat him on the edge, and Sora leaned back on his hands, to keep as much pressure as he could off his legs, which felt terrible. "Do you want to change into something else?" Riku questioned him.

The brunette smiled innocently, "Can we just go back to bed for a while, Riku?"

Sora noticed Riku blush, and after a bit, he replied, "Sure."

Riku helped him back under the covers, where he joined him. Sora snuggled up next to Riku, and put his arms around his neck. Riku looked in Sora's eyes, sending shivers up and down Sora's spine.'Oh my god, he's so sexy,' Sora thought, smiling, 'I wish I could tell him how much I love him.'

Sora settled for kissing Riku cutely on the nose, and putting his head under his head, sighing. Riku's face was beat red. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora could feel Riku tilt his head down and kiss his head, inhaling his scent. The two boys had something, an unspeakable love. It's not as if they wouldn't be accepted, they just didn't want to think about it, discussing love would make it so much more complex. Both of them were happy where they were, and never wanted it to end.

The younger boy could feel Riku drifting to sleep, and when he was sure the silver-haired boy was just within an inch of passing out, he lightly nipped his neck. Riku gave a little jump, and laughed. He looked down at Sora, and brought his hands up to his jawline. Sora smiled, and giggled a little. Riku caught Sora up with a kiss, just a simple, gentle, clean kiss on the lips. Sora grinned under the kiss, and they parted. Both were breathing heavily. Not from the kiss, it wasn't that long, but from the adrenaline rush that the kiss brought. Riku whispered, "We should probably go visit Kairi."

Sora pouted, but agreed. Riku crawled out of bed, and grabbed some of Sora's clothes off the dresser. He turned around and put them on the bed, trusting that Sora could get mostly dressed by himself. Sora looked at his clothes, and grabbed the shirt. He pulled it on, and watched Riku walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sora smiled at him, and he smiled back. 'This is fun,' he thought, 'Even though I can't walk on my own, or go to the beach, it's still fun. Riku's always been the best.'

The brunette quickly changed his boxers, and put on his denim shorts the best he could. Riku wiped his mouth with a towel, and then laughed at the struggling Sora. "Hey, you need some help there, man?" Riku teased.

"What do you think, Riku?" Sora pouted, sitting with his pants on up to his knees.

Riku crawled across the bed behind Sora. The smaller boy blushed as Riku took his pants by the waist band and pulled them up onto Sora's hips. Riku seductively reached down to the zipper, and pulled it up, then buttoned it. Sora breathed heavily, and Riku licked his neck. "Come on," he whispered, "It's almost noon."

Sora sat up off of Riku, and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. 'Damn him,' he thought, 'for being so sexy...'

Squall popped his head in the room, just as Riku was getting off the bed. "Yo!" he greeted them, walking inside, "Check this out, I rented a wheelchair for Sora, considering otherwise you'd have to carry him everywhere."

Riku smiled, "Thanks, Squall, this'll be a lot easier on my back."

"Ah!" Sora protested, "I'll look like some sorta cripple!"

Riku walked over in front of Sora, and leaned on his hands, which were placed next to his hips, and leaned in, "Well, you are."

Riku pressed their lips together, totally ignoring Squall, or maybe he was actually showing Squall, Sora couldn't decide. But either way, he didn't care, because every kiss from Riku was like heaven to the keyblader.

When Riku broke the kiss, he stared into Sora's eyes, which motioned over to Squall. Squall stood there with the looks of being impressed, shocked, and proud on his face. He ended up just laughing and walking out.

Riku burst into a fit of laughter, and collapsed on the ground, clutching his sides. Sora looked down at him, and started laughing also. "My- my- god, did you see his expression!" Riku got out between laughs.

Sora rolled in laughter in the bed, "Yeah! What the hell!"

Their laughter soon subsided, and the boys wiped small tears from their eyes. Riku grabbed the wheelchair, opened it, and rolled it over to Sora, helping him get in. Riku rolled Sora out the back door, where there were no steps, and down the sidewalk.

Riku and Sora arrived at Kairi's a few moments later, and Riku rang the door bell. Kairi answered, but still had a blanket around her shoulders. "Oh my goodness! Sora what happened to you, sweetie!"

Kairi hugged him, and then pulled back, not wanting to get him sick. "Well, I got attacked by a shark while surfing yesterday, and Riku saved my life."

"Oh my gosh," Kairi replied, stunned.

"Yup. I probably wouldn't have died, if not for him," Sora smiled at Riku.

Kairi said she couldn't really stay, because her mom was being a Nazi about her staying in bed, but wished Sora to get better soon. She ruffled his hair, then the boys departed.

"Wanna get some ice cream, Sora?" Riku asked, seeing the ice cream shop wasn't too busy, surprisingly.

"Yeah sure!" Sora smiled, "But I don't have money on me."

Riku pushed Sora over to a table, and sat down next to him. "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty to pay for both of us."

Sora beamed and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Riku headed off to the ice cream counter, opening his wallet. 'He's just so awesome. He's beautiful and sweet and sexy, all at the same time,' he thought to himself.

Riku soon returned with two ice cream bars, one sea-salt for Sora, and one chocolate for himself. Sora took the ice cream and thanked Riku. The two were pretty quiet while they ate, for the most part. The brunette made a joke about how silly he must've been, needing help to put on pants. Riku blushed, but put on that sexy smile that Sora liked so much and said, "Well, I didn't mind it too much, Sora-chan."

Sora's mouth gaped, "You did not just call me that!"

Riku laughed, "Call you what?"

"Sora-chan!" Sora yelled, getting some pretty strange looks from the people around him.

Both boys started laughing instantly. Finally, they finished laughing, and finished their ice creams. Riku pushed Sora away from the ice cream stand.

Sora was enjoying the wind blowing through his sandy brown hair, when suddenly, Riku pushed down on the handle bars of the wheelchair and began running, causing the chair to lean back, and Sora to squeal loudly. When Sora realized what Riku was doing, he began laughing his head off. "Riku! Slow down!" he played.

Riku started swerving the chair, making screeching noises with his mouth, "It's out of control, Sor!" he teased.

The boys laughed until they got to the back door of Riku's house. Riku rolled Sora to the couch, and picked him out of the chair, placing him gently on the sofa. He flipped on the tv, and handed it to Sora. Riku picked up Sora's calves gently, and held them in his lap. He massaged Sora's right leg, the one that got sprained, and Sora smiled. The brunette didn't turn on the tv, because the way that Riku was gently working the pain out of his ankle was making him sleepy. "Riku" Sora whined happily.

Riku laughed, and crawled on top of Sora carefully, as not to hurt his legs. "Sora, I just want you to know that you are the cutest," Riku whispered in his ear. Sora exhaled heavily, then Riku broke the tension by attacking Sora with tickles. Both boys were laughing madly, and soon they had settled down and began kissing.

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, and traced kisses up and down his jawline. Sora moaned, which coaxed Riku to do more. He sucked on his neck, and the brunette let out a sound some what like a purr.

Sora could feel Riku's tongue run along the center of his neck, licking and nipping at it. 'I'll get a hickey for sure at this rate...' he thought, but didn't really care. The silver haired male moved back up his jawline and began biting Sora's ear seductively. Sora snaked his hands under Riku's shirt and felt the slight ripples in his stomach, feeling his chest, while Riku went back to Sora's neck.

"I'm home!" The boys heard Squall's voice echo through the house.

Both boys growled a little, and laughed. Riku got off of his younger friend and went to greet Squall, completely back to reality. This, on the other hand, was not true for Sora, who's neck was wet from saliva and pants were slightly tight from... well, you know.

* * *

><p>AN: Lol, slutty.

Review please.

-Rawberry


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Lemon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: There is BIG GAY YAOI SEX AND FUCKING. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT, DUH.

* * *

><p><em>-Last Time-<em>

_Sora could feel Riku's tongue run along the center of his neck, licking and nipping at it. 'I'll get a hickey for sure at this rate...' he thought, but didn't really care. The silver haired male moved back up his jawline and began biting Sora's ear seductively. Sora snaked his hands under Riku's shirt and felt the slight ripples in his stomach, feeling his chest, while Riku went back to Sora's neck._

_"I'm home!" The boys heard Squall's voice echo through the house._

_Both boys growled a little, and laughed. Riku got off of his younger friend and went to greet Squall, completely back to reality. This, on the other hand, was not true for Sora, who's neck was wet from saliva and pants were slightly tight from... well, you know._

**Chapter 3 - Hold Me Through the Night**

Sora wiped his neck off with his arm and looked back at Squall. "Riku, would you bring in the groceries?" He set the two bags in his arms down on the counter.

"Sure," Riku replied, walking out the front door to Squall's little black car.

"So," Squall said to Sora, "You and Riku, huh?"

The older brunette took two pills out of a bottle and poured a glass of water. "Is it okay?" Sora asked.

Squall smiled, handing the pills and water to Sora, "Of course!"

"Oh, and Squall," Sora said, swallowing the pills, "Thank you for everything."

Squall took back the glass and put it in the sink, then turned to go to the bathroom, "Oh, don't sweat it. You're going to be my brother-in-law one day, so might as well get used to it, right?"

"Hey!" Sora shouted back, "Stop that teasing!"

Squall just laughed, and patted Riku on the back as he walked in the house. "What's that all about, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Sora laughed.

Riku hovered over Sora, "What a cutie," he said before swooping down for a kiss.

The two boys' tongues clashed, but their kissing was interrupted by Squall walking out of the bathroom. They broke apart, and innocently smiled at Squall, who rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to Cloud's, be back tomorrow," he said, walking out.

When the door shut, Sora shouted, "Yay! Makey-outy time!"

"And maybe more?" Riku asked, putting on his best puppydog face.

Sora giggled, "Maybe!"

Riku scooped the young brunette up and carried him to his bedroom. He put him down on his bed and crawled on after him. Riku pulled his love close, and traced kisses up and down his jawline. "Riikuu..." Sora whined, "I'm hungry."

The older boy paused, "I'm hungry too, but not for food."

Sora whined again. Oh well, Riku knew that he wouldn't get anything if Sora wasn't well fed. "Fine," he said, getting up, "Well young lady, what would you like from the kitchen?"

"You did not just call me young lady!" Sora play-hit Riku in the arm.

Riku laughed. Sora smirked at him, "Fine, I'll have ramen and grape juice, ma'am."

"Yessir!" Riku saluted him and bounced out of the room only like he could.

He went to the pantry cabinet and began digging around for ramen. He pulled out two blocks of chicken-flavored, and started making their ramen. Then Riku pulled out the grape juice and poured it into two glasses. 'I'll do something cute for Sora,' he thought, grabbing two crazy straws and putting them in, along with a couple of matching little umbrellas. Now all that was left to do was wait for the ramen in the microwave. While he was waiting, he poked his head into his room and saw Sora smoothing his hair into neat spikes. He grabbed a hand mirror and looked at it, then smiled cutely. 'Perfect and cute, what more could I ask for?' Riku thought.

The microwave beeped and Riku returned to the kitchen. He pulled the two hot bowls out and drained them, added seasoning, and mixed them up. He then put everything on a tray and took it to his room. "Dinner is served, beautiful!" he greeted the brunette.

Sora took his bowl off the tray, and began to chow down. Riku set the two glasses on the side table next to them, and took his bowl, setting the empty tray on the ground. "Yummy," Sora said in between bites.

"You like it, huh?"

"Mm Hmm! Good job Riku," Sora smiled.

The two were relatively quiet, other than joking about what Squall and Cloud were probably doing.

Sora finished off his grape juice and set down the cup, "Aah.. Thanks for dinner Riku!"

Riku finished his as well, "No problem, Sora-chan."

He crawled up next to Sora and pulled him close again. Sora was staring up at the ceiling, and Riku was staring at him. 'Beautiful...' he thought.

"Riku," Sora spoke quietly.

"Hm?"

Their eyes met. "Never leave me again?"

Riku paused and replied with a kiss, "Not for a million munny."

"I love you. I always have and always will."

"I love you, too, Sora."

Riku caught Sora's lips with his, and again their tongues met. When their teeth clashed, Riku pulled back. "You are the most perfect thing in existance." The two boys slid their shirts off, and Sora leaned back, putting his arms above his head.

Sora sighed, kissing him again, gently. Riku began to leave hot kisses on his neck and chest, and then moved to his nipple. He ran his tongue across it, making it harden. Sora gasped, and Riku brought his hand up to the unattended one, rubbing it. After much moaning from the smaller brunette, Riku moved on.

He continued on his way, licking and kissing Sora's stomach until he reached his waist, and pulled down his pants and boxers, followed by his own. Already they were both hard. Riku took Sora into his mouth, licking and sucking him slowly. Sora arched his back, and moaned loudly. Riku got between Sora's legs carefully, and plunged a finger inside of the young teenager. He slowly worked it in and out of Sora. He then put another in to join it, trying to make less tension. Sora's cries were beginning to get louder now, and small beads of tears formed in his eyes. "Riku I want you so bad," he whined.

Riku grunted in reply, raising Sora's hips up to position himself outside of his entrance. He slowly pushed into the smaller male, who cried out in part pain, part ecstacy. There was blood, but Riku knew that it would happen. As soon as he got a steady rythem, Riku's thrusts increased in speed. Sora supported his elevated back with his fore arms, and moved his hips to match Riku's movements. Their breath was hot, and uneven. They both new they were about to come. They released together, Sora crying out, and Riku grunted loudly. The silver haired boy collapsed on top of Sora. He used what strenghth he had left to pull out, and rolled off of him.

Neither of them could move much, but Riku managed to pull the covers over them and bring Sora towards him. "Are you okay?" Riku panted.

Sora was breathing heavily, and sweat covered his body, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

Their breathing relaxed, and Riku could feel Sora falling asleep. 'The sheets are sticky,' he thought, but shook it off. He didn't want to ruin the moment by having to clean. Instead, he kissed Sora's shoulder, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, short. But the next chapter shall be a lemon as well.

Review, etc.

-Rawberry


End file.
